Dearest
by kenihiko
Summary: Shunsui's sick in bed, Nanao's holding down the office as usual, who is this strange woman who pushes her way into Captain Kyoraku's room?  no pairing on this fic.  rated for language.


_**A/N: **i don't own the characters of this story and make no profit from it._

_all mistakes are mine alone._

_

* * *

_

**Dearest**

**The office was very quiet on this particular morning. Nanao Ise sat at her desk organizing a pile of papers: two basic piles, ones her Captain would ignore and ones she herself would take care of.**

**No teasing Captain in the office today, he had a actual excuse this time. he was sick in bed, actually sick. it didn't happen very often, in fact Nanao could count on one hand the times he was legitimately absent.**

**She came to attention at the strong feeling reiatsu making it's way into the compound. It had a familiar tinge to it but she wasn't able to put her finger on it. Who ever it was had a very strong spiritual presence. She waited, knowing that she'd find out soon enough just who it was.**

**Not more than a minute went by when a tall, beautiful woman swept into the office.**

"**Excuse me please, but where could i find your Captain?"**

**Clearing her throat, Nanao stood up, "He not here today, he's sick,"**

"**I know dearest that's why I'm here, i thought he could use some gentle care,"**

**Nanao's eyebrow twitched upward and she released a low sigh, "Follow me please I'll show you where he is."**

**The woman smiled, nodded and followed the small lieutenant. "You must be Nanao-chan,"**

**Nanao felt every bit of her body stiffen with suppressed resentment. "yes ma'am I'm lieutenant Nanao Ise,"**

"**Thought so, between you and Ukitake-san, Shunsui just won't stop talking, in fact it's hard to get him to shut up once he gets going." Nanao stifled a snicker, "Especially when he's had a cup or twelve too many, that boy does love his sake."**

**Nanao merely nodded. when they reached Captain Kyoraku's door, she knocked politely once, and got a mumbled 'Go away' for it, so she knocked much louder and blushed deeply at the string of curses that followed, "Captain, you have a guest," **

"**No! go the hell away, I'm sick"**

"**I know that sir, but she insisted,"**

"**Don't care,"**

**Nanao felt the small tint of anger growing, "I don't care either, she said she wanted to see you so I went to the trouble of seeing her to your quarters, now please open up the door, Captain Kyoraku,"**

**The woman behind her began to chuckle, "My, my you are a little spitfire, no wonder Shunsui adores you, the two of you would make an adorable couple."**

**Nanao couldn't help it, her reiatsu flared angrily, then backed down when she felt the woman's spiritual pressure respond, from inside the room came a yelp and shuffling feet as the door flew open.**

"**What the hell are you doing here?" he looked completely disheveled, yukata hanging open to his navel and obi tied loosely, sitting low around his hips. "There's no need for you to be here," he grumbled.**

"**I came to nurse you back to health, dearest" the woman pushed her way into the room, "Now lets get you back into that bed," she turned and bowed to the still blushing and slightly angry lieutenant, "Thank you for your help Nanao Ise" she slid the door closed, effectively closing Nanao out, but doing it politely.**

**As she walked away Nanao could hear her captains words; when he was sick he was crabby and not his usual cheerful self.**

"**Stop that," he snapped.**

"**Oh do be quiet."**

"**Hey!...hey don't do that,"**

"**Don't be such a big baby."**

"**Now see here...HEY NO TOUCHING," **

"**You're a big boy, now hush and get into that bed or I'm gonna tie you to it,"**

**Nanao slapped a hand over her mouth as she hurried back to the office, although she didn't want to know what was going on in that room, it was obvious that the woman was someone who could handle the sick, grumpy man, and that was the funny thing.**

**Several times though out the day and even when she was at her own quarters that night, she felt his reiatsu flair then quickly dampen. It made sleeping a bit stressful, but she managed to get at least a good six hours.**

**Sitting behind her desk the next morning she felt two powerful spiritual pressures enter the building. One she knew very well and the other...well it still had a familiar feel to it.**

**He barely made it to his desk without complaining, just barely.**

"**Tell me why I have to be here when I feel like shit?" he glared balefully at the two women in the room.**

"**Here you go Lieutenant, one Captain ready for work." the woman gestured grandly.**

**He didn't look like he was ready for work, in fact Nanao almost felt pity for how haggard he appeared, dark circles under his eyes showed just how little sleep he had gotten. **

"**Umm...yes thank you ma'am. It's difficult to get him to sit still long enough to do any real work so your help is appreciated." **

"**So you still slack off?" the woman actually had the audacity to smack him across the back of his head, to which Nanao gasped loudly.**

"**HEY! DAMMIT I'M STILL SICK HERE," Shunsui roared. "I think you've scared my sweet, lovely Nanao-chan too." he continued to grumble, while rubbing the back of his head. "I bet you didn't even introduce yourself, you just bulldozed your way in like always,"**

"**No no that's ok," Nanao tried waving off any introduction, feeling it wasn't necessary to know the _other_ women in her randy Captain's life. **

**Ducking a second swat to the head, Shunsui stood up, draped an arm around the tall woman's shoulders.**

"**Nanao I'd like you to meet..." he paused dramatically, "My mom."**

**Nanao Ise fainted.**


End file.
